Valentine
by CutesyBunny
Summary: Cat and Robbie have gone back and forth from romance to running for almost four years now. What happens when Robbie decides enough is enough? Will Cat finally stop playing games? Based on the cover of Valentine by Pentatonix. Rated T just in case. Possibly a three/fourshot.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay so I was bored (THAT'S always a good start…), and have been having a Victorious marathon of all the great episodes (so pretty much ALL of them…)._**

**_And got a refreshed image of Cat and Robbie's relationship…_**

**_Yeah._**

**_ONESHOT TIME WOOOOO!_**

**_Not really "WOOOOO" though…_**

**_Lol anyways please enjoy this fanfic that was originally inspired by the Pentatonix cover of Valentine (I mean, that's why it's the TITLE…)_**

**_Enjoy! (I hope.) :)_**

**_Sorry for being inactive… You know me lol._**

**_If not then Heyyyyyyyyyyyy lol xD_**

**_Disclaimer: No I don't own Victorious. DUH._**

* * *

**Narrator's POV (but Cat's scene):**

Cat was sitting on her bed, listening to happy music.

Sam had just left to go watch some movie with Jade.

Horror, Cat thought the theme was.

What else would Jade watch?

Cat had a playlist titled "My Happy Songs :D" and was singing along to every one.

Then a certain song came on.

She looked at her phone.

She was just listening to her and Jade's "Give it Up" performance someone recorded.

Must've been on shuffle.

_Yep_, she thought.

In seconds Robbie was singing to her through her headphones.

_I think you're swe-e-e-e-e-ll…_

_I think you're swell._

She paused it.

She thought about how just three months ago she caught him singing that song to Sam.

_Her_ song.

Cat looked at the date the playlist was made grimly.

_July 3rd._

_Two summers ago._

Robbie had _just_ sung that song to her a few days before.

She pretended she had no idea it was for her.

She must be a good actress because he bought it.

A few months ago she thought it would all be fine.

That they would go on their first date- with meatballs, like he promised.

It never happened.

She kept making things up to push back the date.

Robbie figured out her little game and just gave up on it.

On _her_.

A few tears fell before she took a shuddery, choky breath.

Before she realized it she was silently crying.

The bad kind that hurt like chiz.

Cat thought of all of their great moments.

When he asked her to Prome.

But she couldn't go…

Then he declined her…

She wasn't thinking happy thoughts.

_Or flat thoughts… Robbie looked so s-scared at the Wanko's Warehouse place when we shoved him past the pretty laser beams…_

She loved when he ranted about her being amazing and adorable when she cried about probably _not_ being good enough for Evan…

_He was such a wazzbag._

_Evan not Robbie._

Suddenly her phone buzzed- it was on vibrate.

_Just like Robbie when he drinks coffee!_

"Speak of the cute devil." Cat murmured, looking at her screen.

**1 new message from: Robbie**

She cautiously swiped her phone.

**Sent at 9:37 PM**

**Robbie: Hi**

**Cat: hi :)**

**Robbie: Whatcha doin?**

**Cat: Just listening to music cuz Sam is w/ Jadey**

**Robbie: Why didn't u go? :|**

**Cat: um well it was a very scary movie**

**Robbie: They went to see a movie?**

**Cat: Yes :) I think The Scissoring 2 :(**

**Robbie: oh.**

**Cat: Yea…**

**Robbie: How r u?**

**Cat: fine how bout you?**

She gasped.

Her tears dripped onto her phone.

She sniffed, wiping them away.

**Robbie: Good :)**

**Cat: jkjkjkjjkjhjkIkjughugfmlybye**

**Robbie: Wha…?**

**Robbie: just kiddingx3, just just kidding, just kidding, I know, jug, hug, fm (radio?), love you, bye? **_**(1)**_

**Cat: Omg sorry I was wiping my phone lol**

**Robbie: that's ok :). What was on it?**

**Cat: nothing.**

**Robbie: Cat.**

**Cat: Okay it was my tears. … :\**

**Robbie: Cat you're crying? What happened?**

**Cat: nothing Robbie**

**Robbie: Cat c'mon.**

**Cat: :( I don't want to.**

**Robbie: I'm coming over.**

**Cat: What Robbie NO!**

**Robbie: see ya in a sec**

**Cat: UGH! :( no fair.**

**Robbie: yes it IS I need to check up on u**

**Cat: You mean wanna.**

**Robbie: no. I don't.**

_What?_

_Robbie…_

It doesn't take long for the knocking.

"Cat!"

"Ugh-!" She grunted, angrily looking around her room for a place to hide.

_The closet!_

She shut the doors and squeezed herself behind the two shelves, as hard as it was to not knock anything over-, which she did.

_Please don't find me…_

**~~Victorious~~**

**Narrator's POV (but Robbie's scene):**

"I know the door's unlocked!" Robbie yelled, swinging the door open before walking in and slamming it shut. "Cat! Cat!"

He goes to her and Sam's bedroom.

_No sign of her._

_But wait… What about the closet?!_

He noted the spilled items on the floor in front of it.

_She hides in there all the time when we play hide 'n' seek!_

"Here Kitty-kitty…" He said softly, approaching the closet.

He heard a soft gasp before total silence.

Robbie peeked around and saw her red velvet hair.

"Cat I can see you."

"No you _can't_! I'm… _Invisible_! Oooooooh I'm a ghost…" He heard her say.

"Cat!" He caught notice of her arm and grabbed it gently but pulled it to get her attention.

She squeaked. "Robbie no I'm not gonna talk you- can't make me…" Cat looked down.

He sighed. "Cat I just wanna know if you're alright."

Cat looked up, her soft brown eyes meeting his shiny ones. "Robbie I am-"

"That's a load of chiz Cat!" He yelled, making her wince. Robbie stopped for a split second at her reaction, but continued. "I can see your dried tears." He changed his tone to a nicer one.

"But…" He said softly. "That doesn't mean there isn't a story behind each one."

Cat sighed, looking down before looking at him again. "Robbie I-, I-I just…" She gasped, clearing her throat. "My throat's dry." She said hoarsely.

He nodded, guiding her to her bed, where he saw a water bottle when he came in.

"Here." He handed it to her.

"Thanks." She accepted, gulping it.

He sighed, taking the water bottle as she looked at him confusedly. "Cat if your throat hurts that's gonna make it even worse. Here. Do this." He said softly, taking the water and taking a little drink. "See?"

Cat didn't look away from his eyes.

And vice versa.

**~~Victorious~~**

**Narrator's POV (but both "brains/scenes"):**

Cat grabbed the water bottle, put the cap on and threw it onto Sam's bed.

"Why did you-?"

"I cried because…" She stopped talking.

"Cat…" Robbie quietly trailed off.

"I… I can't and-" Cat started nervously before whining.

"Cat." He said, holding her shoulders gently. "Please… Tell me what's wrong."

"I can't because we-" She stopped.

"Don't be so terrified." He soothed.

She sighed. "I cried because I run. I run from you and I run _to_ you. It probably hurts you so dang much and I hurt _because_ you hurt and Sam kissed you and you _liked_ it and you've given up on me, on _us_, and I can't, I _can't_ do this anymore Robbie!" She finished loudly, before quieting down. "I want things the way they were. Last year. When we were _happy_."

Robbie stayed silent for a long time, taking everything Cat had said in.

Finally he spoke. "…I'm sorry."

Cat looked down at her lap, a tear making its way down her face.

He wiped it away in a swift motion with his thumb that left her heart thumping wildly.

"Please don't cry."

She looked down again.

"Hey." He said softly, lifting her chin up to make her look him in the eye. "It's gonna be okay."

"No it isn't Robbie! Can't you see what's going on?! We're _not_ together, you _obviously_ hate me, we-"

"Where the hell would you get that idea?" Robbie interrupted, astounded. "I don't _hate_ you; I could _never_ hate you."

Cat smiled a little, batting her eyes. "Really?"

"You tell me." He said simply, shrugging before surprising her by leaning in.

She looked at him for a half-second before closing her eyes.

As soon as she felt his lips on hers, she wound her arms around his neck and lunged at him with a need she never knew she had.

A few seconds later they simultaneously backed away.

She looked past him in a shocked way before speaking. "Whoa daddy."

He wouldn't meet her eyes when she turned back to him. "Sorry... I don't know why I did that."

"But Robbie I-" she started.

He sighed quickly. "I gotta go." Robbie made his way out of her bedroom.

"Robbie don't go!" She yelped, following him and gripping his arm in a vice grip.

"Cat; please let go of my arm." He said calmly.

"No! I'm not gonna." She said defiantly.

She looked at him desperately before speaking as tears fell down her face rapidly. "What does this mean?!"

Robbie was silent for almost a minute.

"What does it ever mean?"

She sniffled, blinking her eyes at him. "Robbie..."

"Cat. Let go of me."

She looked straight at him, a bitter look on her face. "Fine! It's not like you've let go of me." She said sarcastically with acid in her tone.

He blinked, processing what she just said.

Cat sniffed, wiping her eyes. "If you really wanna leave me..." She gently let go of his arm. "Then go."

He blinked, looking at her. "Okay."

And he was gone.

Robbie caught sight of himself in the doorknob of the front door.

It was then he realized he was crying too.

**~~Victorious~~**

The next day was awkward.

It was Monday, Sinjin had started everyone's day off by having honey all over his face singing terribly, and Cat and Robbie hadn't spoke for two days.

Not what you'd expect.

Everyone knew they liked each other.

They were always together, smiling.

So when word got around that they'd stop speaking to each other, people were surprised.

They were used to Beck and Jade doing this but Cat and Robbie?

Inseparable.

Or so everyone thought.

* * *

**_Okay so this was GOING to be a one shot but I realized that it's way too long, plus I'm so close to being done with it and didn't want to keep everyone waiting so this is gonna be like three or four chapters :)_**

**_Just wanted to let everyone know I haven't DIED or given up on the Victorious fandom._**

**_If you enjoyed this make sure to review :D_**

**_UPDATE: 7-31-14 Okay one thing... summer please come back! I feel like when August comes my summer's done because we start back on the 11th... sigh. ANYWAYS, I forgot about this part:_**

**_(1) I would've done fml but I don't like the f-word at all lol.. or a lot of curse words actually haha xD_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you guys for reviewing! (CabbieFluffQueen, Sofia13 and wordzz so far...)**_

_**Anyways, I MIGHT do double-update today, since this chapter is mainly just song lyrics.. Which is NOT what I wanted, so I add some Robbie POV **_**_thoughts/ inner monologue at the beginning._**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious, then they SO would've gotten the finale they deserved. Even though Victori-yes was hilarious xD_**

* * *

**Robbie's POV:**

_Why did I run through that door?_

_Isn't that Cat's job?_ My sarcastic side snipes.

I roll my eyes, walking through the school's front doors with hardly a look on my face.

I put away what I don't need for Sikowitz's class and walk to the classroom through the long hall.

Everywhere I look people are happy.

Talking to their friends- or "friends" depending on the situation-, humming a song in their head, or the worst thing possible.

Either making out or snoodling with someone. **_(1)_**

For one thing, get a room. And another, dear God why do I hate all of these people?

Oh yeah.

Thanks to Cat.

But I can't resent her too much.

This is partly my fault.

I was pretty much a wazzbag yesterday.

I'm a nice guy, and I've been giving Cat every benefit of the doubt.

But enough is enough.

I won't get heartbroken from it.

As much as I love her I can't get stepped on from protecting her feelings when I need to protect my own.

I know she loves me, she's said so before.

But, if you love someone, why would you hurt them so many times?

She acts like it never happens but we _both know_ pretty dang well it does.

I can't possibly ever understand Cat, _or_ her actions.

So I'm giving up. **_(2)_**

**~~Victorious~~**

I sit in my regular spot, trying to not look at anyone.

I take my PearPhone out and try to distract myself with a game.

After about five minutes I realize something.

_Hoppin' Rabbit ain't cutting it. **(3)**_

I close the app and look up, instantly regretting it.

_There she is._

Wearing sad colors, which was expected.

I feel bad for her but I look away.

As I said- giving up.

**~~Victorious~~**

**Cat's POV:**

I... I can't believe Robbie let go.

That wasn't what was supposed to happen.

I... I love him.

And I know he loves me.

_Everybody_ knows he loves me.

Only Sam, Jade, Tori, Freddie and the boy in question knows _I_ love _him_.

I'm in Sikowitz's class, basically pouting at my feet.

Since I'm sad, I'm just wearing black jeans I borrowed from Jade, a gray shirt with a black hoodie, and sneakers.

"Cat." Sikowitz interrupted my thoughts.

I look up. "Y-yes."

"_Why_ are you _pouting_? And looking at your feet? Are you sad? Is little Kitty-Cat sad?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I yell suddenly.

Some people turned to stare.

Jade knew why I'm so edgy and just looked away.

Robbie turned his head for a second but looked down.

"Caterina Valentine." He said. "I may be a wacky, funny friend to you but, I'm _also_ your _teacher_. And _as_ your teach-"

"I don't CARE...!" I scream, getting up and running away.

_What else is new?_

I almost laugh sarcastically.

I suddenly stand still.

I need to do it.

Just to… Get my feelings out.

I run to the Black Box theater.

Once I'm there I sigh, leaning against the door.

I make my way slowly to the piano.

I know what to sing.

It could not be more perfect for my chizzy situation. _**(4)**_

_I looked in my rear view mirror and  
__It seemed to make a lot more sense  
__Then what I see ahead of us, ahead of us  
_

_Yeah, I'm ready to take that turn / make that turn  
__Before we both crash and burn  
__Cause that could be the death of us, the death of us_

_Baby you know how to drive in rain  
__And you decided not to make a change  
__Stuck in the same old lane,  
__Going the wrong way home_

I stop, taking a long drawn-out breath.

_I feel like my heart is stuck, in bumper-to-bumper, traffic  
__I'm under pressure  
__Cause I can't have you the way that I want  
__Let's just go back to the way it was_

_When we were in Honeymoon Avenue  
__Honeymoon Avenue  
__Baby, constantly crazy/ Baby, coastin' like crazy ?  
__Can we get back to the way it was?_

I take a breath.

_Hey, what happened to the butterflies?  
__Guess they encountered that stop sign  
__And my heart is at a yellow light, a yellow light_

_Hey, right when I think that we found it,  
__Well that's when we start turning around  
__You're saying, "Baby don't worry"  
__But we're still going the wrong way, Baby_

_You know how to drive in rain  
__You decided not to make that change  
__Stuck in the same old lane,  
__Going the wrong way home_

I can't...

I can't do this anymore.

Robbie- he-...

He's got this hold on me that I can't break.

_I feel like my heart is stuck, in bumper-to-bumper, traffic  
__I'm under pressure  
__Cause I can't have you the way that I want  
__Let's just go back to the way it was_

_When we were on Honeymoon Avenue  
__Honeymoon Avenue  
__Baby, constantly crazy/ Baby, coastin' like crazy ?  
__Can we get back to the way it was?_

_They say only fools fall in love  
__Well they must've been talkin' about us / Rumors they've been talkin' about us  
__And sometimes I feel like I've been here before_

_I could be wrong but I know I'm right  
__We're gon' be lost/Think I'm in love, but we continue to fight_

_But honey I know, yeah,  
__We can find our way home..._

I sigh before continuing.

_I feel like my heart is stuck in, bumper-to-bumper, traffic  
__I'm under pressure,  
__Cause I can't have you the way that I want  
__Let's just go back to the way it was_

_When we were on-_

I pause before singing my heart out.

_-Honeymoon Avenue,  
__Honeymoon Avenue_

_My baby, constantly crazy/ coastin' like crazy ?_

_Honeymoon Avenue,  
__Honeymoon Ave-nue_

_My baby, constantly crazy/ coastin' like crazy ?  
__Can we get back to the way that it was?_

My voice gets really soft and gentle.

_Baby you know how to drive in rain,  
__You decided not to make that change...  
__Stuck in the same old lane,  
__Goin' the wrong way home..._

I look down, realizing about the tears that have been falling from my eyes as a couple fall on the piano.

_I feel like heart is stuck in…-_

I pause as I play the notes.

_-Traffic,  
__I'm under… Pressure, pressure  
__Let's just go back to the way it was,  
__When we were on-_

That's the part where Andre usually sings, but he's not here so I skip it and just play the notes._**(5)**_

_Let's just go back, b-back, back…_

I stare at the keys on the piano, my hands never leaving their spots.

**~~Victorious~~**

**Robbie's POV (but his POV on what just happened):**

As soon as Cat ran out of Sikowitz's class, I started looking for her.

Not in the halls, not behind the soda machine, not outside- I don't know _where_ she is.

Wait a second...

_I feel like my heart is stuck in, bumper-to-bumper, traffic  
__I'm under pressure_

Cat?

Where is she?

I snap my fingers.

Of course!

_I'm so stupid... The Black Box theater._

I run that way as quick as I can.

I take a deep breath, putting my hands on my legs.

I hate running!

It's the worst thing for a socially-awkward nerd to do.

Yes I addressed that fact.

_Cause I can't have you the way that I want,  
__Let's just go back to the way it was_

_When we were on Honeymoon Avenue  
__Honeymoon Avenue  
__Baby, constantly crazy/ Baby, coastin' like crazy ?  
__Can we get back to the way it was?_

I silently walk in and lean against the door, listening to Cat's amazing voice.

_They say only fools fall in love  
__Well they must've been talkin' about us / Rumors they've been talkin' about us  
__And sometimes I feel like I've been here before_

Wait...

Is she singing this because... Because of us?

Because of what happened.

_Think I'm wrong but I know I'm right  
__We're gon' be lost/Think I'm in love, but we continue to fight_

_But honey I know, yeah,  
__We can find our way home..._

I sigh- she does too and that's why she didn't hear me.

Yep. That's why.

_I feel like my heart is stuck in, bumper-to-bumper, traffic  
__I'm under pressure,  
__Cause I can't have you the way that I want  
__Let's just go back to the way it was_

_When we were on-_

Why did she pause-?

_-Honeymoon Avenue,  
__Honeymoon Avenue  
__My baby, constantly crazy/ coastin' like crazy ?  
__Can we get back to the way that it was?_

Oh.

That's why.

She poured all of her emotions into those four lines I think.

She sounds so beautiful.

Her voice gets really soft and sweet.

_Baby you know how to drive in rain,  
__You decided not to make that change...  
__Stuck in the same old lane,  
__Goin' the wrong way home..._

She looked down at the piano.

_I feel like heart is stuck in…-_

She paused as she played the notes.

_-Traffic,  
__I'm under… Pressure, pressure  
__Let's just go back to the way it was,  
__When we were on-_

I think that's where Andre sings (they sang this sometime last year at the Full Moon Jam), but she skipped it and just played the notes.

_Let's just go back, b-back, back…_

She looked at her fingers and sighed.

I look at my feet for a second before finally speaking up. "Cat?"

She jumped slightly, turning around with wide eyes. "Robbie? What- why are you- what are you… doing here?"

"I came looking for you. Sikowitz was kinda… confused when you ran away." I look at her, smiling sheepishly.

Cat sighed again, looking at her lap. "So how much did you hear?"

"Right around the end of the second verse."

She blushed, looking at me before quickly looking back down.

"So, um… Was-w-was that about-?"

"You and me?" Cat interrupted, looking up. "Yeah."

"Oh." I nod, looking down.

"You know what you did hurt me." She said.

I whip my head up. "No Cat, I think it made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside." I snap bitterly.

Cat sniffed, blinking rapidly as tears came down. "I'm- I need to go-…" She stood up and turned to run away.

I grab her arms tightly. "No Cat. No running this time."

"But-"

"_No_." I say, giving her a hard glare.

The tears just keep coming down.

I sigh, wiping her tears. "Look, I'm sorry okay? It's just… You hurt me. So, _so_ much. And you _know_ you do! And… It's too hard."

Cat's tears went down faster. "Robbie I already apologized, I-I can't…" She screamed suddenly- from frustration I'm guessing-, and grabbed onto me, burying her head in my shoulder.

She cried very loudly for what seems like hours as I stroke her hair.

I nudge her and whisper, "I'm sitting down now."

"Kay-kay."

Just my luck- sarcastic by the way-, she ended up on my lap.

"R-Robbie?" Cat asked.

"Yeah?"

"Would you- can you s-sing for me? Pleasey?" She blinked, looking at me with her doe eyes.

I smile a little. "Okay."

_**(A/N Obvious Robbie sings the chorus at a lower pitch)**_

"_Heart dive into frozen waves as the past comes back to life… Fight fear for the selfish pain it was worth it every time.  
__Hold still right before we crash cause we both know how this ends… A clock ticks till it break your glass and I drown in you again…_

_Cause you are, the piece of me… I wish, I didn't ne-ed!  
__Chasing, relentlessly… Still fight and I don't know why…?_

_If our love… is tragedy why are you my remedy?  
__If our love…'s insanity why are you my clarity?_

…_Why are you my remedy?  
_…_Why are you my clarity?  
_…_Why are you my remedy?  
_…_Why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade- and refuse to make amends… It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense…  
__Don't speak as I try to leave cause we both know what we'll choose…  
__If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you…_

_Cause you are, the piece of me… I wish, I didn't ne-ed!  
__Chasing, relentlessly… Still fight and I don't know why…?_

_If our love… is tragedy why are you my remedy?  
__If our love…'s insanity why are you my clarity?"_

* * *

**_(1) I've deemed- from another author's fanfic I can't remember-, that snoodle is like cuddling while rubbing noses._**

**_(2) Yes it's sad but don't worry- like I said this isn't the end._**

**_(3) Hoppin' Rabbit is what I've came up with to be their Flappy Bird lol xD And yeah "ain't ain't a word" but don't get me started on that haha_**

**_(4) Chizzy is like Sh***y._**

**_(5) Just pretend that Andre is that deep voice that says "Honeymoon Avenue" lol_**

**_Okay so here it is!_**

**_Again, sorry most of it is song lyrics but I MIGHT do a double-update today :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wow, I'm so sorry!**_

_**I thought I would do a double-update yesterday but I realized I had no ending to this chapter.**_

_**Well, I'll try to put both this chapter AND chapter four up today, if we're lucky lol ;P**_

_**PS it will switch POV's back and forth... a LOT.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious- no. Just NO.**_

* * *

**Cat's POV:**

Ever since those two songs on Monday, the truth came out.

For both of us.

Oh my gosh sorry, I didn't acknowledge that I was talking about Robbie!

Oops…

But I'm worried.

It's Friday so I'll have to face him again next Monday.

So, I have _no_ idea where Sam is right now, have my Bibble tin at my feet and a half-gallon of pinkish sherbet ice cream in my lap. _**(1)**_

"Honey I know… we can find our way home…" I sing quietly, tears falling.

Suddenly the door burst open. "I have a problem!"

"Ugh, D-Dice (my throat cracked)! What is it?" I hiss at him.

He looked at me strangely, eying my clad black and purple pajama bottoms and purple t-shirt. The bottoms are Sam's and the top is mine. "_Why_ are you-?"

"Because I'm _sad_!" I yell angrily. "Now _what_ do you want?"

"I uh, just wanted to borrow your… book on how to… be a ninja…" He trailed off confusedly.

"Ninja?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Yeah; I wanna scare the fudge out of Goomer."

"Oh."

"Now, _why_ are you upset again?" Dice asked, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"_Because_, Robbie _hates_ me!" I yell, throwing the sherbet ice cream box on the table.

"_That's_ no excuse to _abuse_ dairy products!" He protested, putting the box right side up. Dice paused. "W-wait a sec."

"Kay I'll wait."

He rolled his eyes. "No, ugh… I mean… who's Robbie? Wait… was he the nerdy guy that fell into the Kansas Razorback Tuna fish tank with the _better_-looking guy?"

"Yes! _Thank_ you…" I pause. "Hey wait he's not nerdy!"

Dice gave me a look.

"Okay so he's nerdy but he's cute and sweet!"

"So you like him?" Dice guessed.

"_Duh_!"

"But… he doesn't like _you_?" He asked confusedly.

"No! He loves me but…" I sigh, putting my head in my hands. "It's kinda complicated. Like doing a one-hand shuffle."

"Aw Cat it'll be okay." Dice assured me, putting a hand on my shoulder before moving his arms as he talked.

I raise my head.

"If _he_ loves _you_ and _you_ love _him_ then… everything's gonna be fine." Dice explained.

I smile wistfully. "I wish."

"So…" He started as I turn to him. "Um… Ninja book?"

**~~Victorious~~**

**Robbie's POV:**

Wanna know how my week's gone?

In short, bad.

I haven't spoken to Cat since Monday.

Every time I looked at her, she panicked and hid her face or...

Ran away.

I sigh.

I'm used to it, but it still hurts.

My weekly pattern has changed to where I come straight home, locked in my room.

Basically being full of pity for myself.

Pathetic I know.

Believe me, Rex has told me so ten times this week.

...Which is why he's in time-out.

I groan, using my hands to cover my face.

_Why is it so hard?!_

**~~Victorious~~**

**Cat's POV:**

After Dice (finally!) left, I spent the next three hours finishing the sherbet ice cream and starting on a mango-pineapple frozen yogurt pint... While watching reruns of "I Married my Mom", and some cartoon show I watched when I was seven that always made me happy.

By then I was tired.

I fell asleep for a while.

That is until…

"Cat!" Sam shook me.

"Yo Cat!" Jade yelled.

"Cat?" Tori asked.

"Oy…" I groan, shaking my head. "Why are you here?"

"To cheer you up!" Sam said, plopping down next to me and changing the channel to-

"Oooh yay, Girly Cow!" I cheer, getting an amused look from Sam.

"That's… that's what I used to watch with Carly…"

"Awe, I'm sorry." I give her a shoulder-hug.

"Cat, now is not the time." She shrugged it off.

"Yeah, what's going on with you and Robbie?" Jade asked pointedly.

"Um, w-well… when you and Sam went to see The Scissoring 2, we… w-we… Well he came over…"

I tell the three the story of what happened on Monday, leaving them shocked.

"Holy chiz." Sam muttered. "That is some serious stuff."

"Yep yep." I agree sadly. "It-it hurts too, y'know? I mean I love Robbie and we were… so…"

"You love him?" Tori asked, surprised.

"Yeah." I nod.

"Awwwww!" She cooed happily.

"Calm your chiz Vega." Jade rolled her eyes, getting a glare from said Vega sister.

"ANYWAY…" Tori started. "Just talk to him Cat. You guys need to let your feelings out."

"Not in a physical way though…" Jade muttered, making me gasp.

"Ew Jadey!" I squeal in disgust.

"I'm serious dude… Don't be all cute and hug him and bat your eyelashes and all of that flirty chiz you do. It makes him nervous and freaked out. It's amusing for the rest of us but it's not gonna help."

I look down. "Kay-kay…"

Suddenly my eyes light up. "Oooh I need to check my forecast."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Aw don't tell me you believe in that zodian chiz."

"Zodiac." I correct her, picking up my PearBook Pro.

Tori leaned over. "Um, Cat? That's a game on a little girl's gaming website." **_(2)_**

"Shush up!" I counter, pressing the play button.

**_(A/N yes this is childish but it's Cat, PS "_**This is the game**_")_**

From each row, select one image that illustrates your mood today.  
There are four rows.

1: sun, two singing girl and boy clouds, sun hiding behind a cloud, crying rain cloud, angry storm cloud with lightening, snow cloud, happy rainbow (I choose the crying rain cloud because _duh_, I'm sad.)  
2: grinning face, crying face, astonished face, angel face, angry fireball face, lovestruck face, and DX face (I choose the crying face because _again_, I'm sad.)  
3: chocolate, tacos, ice cream, cheeseburger, cheese, apple, salad _(I pick the ice cream because that is what I was eating.)  
_4: white heart, red heart, pink heart, blue heart, black heart, green heart, orange heart. (I choose the blue heart.)

"Why blue?" Tori asked.

My cheeks redden as I presses the 'ok' button. "That's Robbie's favorite color."

"Oh…"

Select which item you would like to show the fortune teller today.  
There are eight items.

teddy bear, two pictures, bracelet, keys, strange plate with numbers on it, present, necklace, rock (I choose the teddy bear because, well I like teddy bears!)

I press the 'ok' button.

"How long is this gonna take?" Jade asked, agitated.

"Just wait it out." Tori said.

"Shut it Vega."

Choose three handlines you would like to be read today.  
There are ten handlines.

life- a red body with the heart drawn, marriage- a bride and groom kissing (_DUH_!), head- a head, money- a gold dollar sign, heart- a heart with wings, intimacy- two kitten emoticon heads snuggling (Awww!), health- a first aid kit, travel- an airplane, fame- a trophy, luck- a four-leaf clover (I choose heart, intimacy, and luck for obvious reasons.)

I press the ok button as Sam stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm getting a snack. Looks like this is gonna take awhile."

"Oh no it's almost done!" I reply cheerfully.

"You- you mean you've used this before?" Jade asked dumbfoundedly.

"Yeah!"

"Of course…" She muttered as Sam came back with a bucket of ribs.

"Ooooh this is my favorite part!"

Click on each crayon and draw the hand line as indicated.  
There are red, green, and blue crayons and a hand.

What else is there to say- I copied the three lines!

"When is this gonna be over?" Tori asked.

"Almost!" I insist, pressing 'ok'.

The results pop up.

Today's Words of Wisdom: Laughter brightens the world like the sun.

Today's Chart (it's a line chart): Heart is very high, Luck is in the middle, Intimacy is lower.

I click on the heart and it says: Passion Rules  
I click on the intimacy and it says: Health Improves with Rest  
I click on the luck and it says: Gain Wealth As You Age

Today's Luck Charm: Noodle, the Cranky Caterpillar

Special Power: makes shyness disappear (Oooh! I'm gonna be more confident.)  
Favorite Food: Cooties with cootie sauce and a cherry on top (But Robbie doesn't have cooties… Hehe, silly game!)  
Your Lucky Charm Says: Life is a game...just play it!

"As dumb as this game is, it's right Cat. You can't be afraid- you have to just take your risks and talk to him." Tori said encouragingly.

I sigh. "But I'm _scared_!"

"But your… _Lucky Charm's_ special power is making shyness disappear." Sam reasoned while gritting her teeth.

"That's true…" I note.

"Your… _luck_ is high, so maybe you can have a good outcome from confronting Robbie." Jade offered, also gritting her teeth.

"You're right… I should at least try." I answer.

"There you go!" Tori smiled before having a sigh of relief.

_But what if he confirms that he's... given up on us?_

**~~Victorious~~**

**Robbie's POV:**

I don't _want_ to give up but...

_What else can I do?_

**~~Victorious~~**

**Cat's POV:**

Suddenly the door opened.

I turn my head as Trina walked in.

"Trina? _Why_ are you here?" Tori asked her sister.

"Uh you _said_ you were coming over to Sam and Cat's place to cheer Cat up... So I came too."

I smile.

_Trina may be selfish and full of spite but she does have a heart._

"Is that problem?" She finished with her typical snobbish tone.

"Nope!" I smile brightly. "Thanks for coming Trina."

"Yeah yeah." She waved me off, sitting on the chair and taking her PearPhone out.

"Music?" She asked the group.

Trina got a group of "Ok's" and a "Whatever" from Jadey.

She opened her phone's music app, tapped 'radio' and went to a local radio station.

'I Won't Give Up' began playing.

I sigh, immediately recognizing the song.

I look at the group of girls for a second; they notice how I'm reacting and awkwardly look away, letting me have my moment.

I take a shuddery breath, hanging my head down and pulling my blanket from the corner of the couch over myself.

A tear finally falls down my cheek.

**~~Victorious~~**

**Robbie's POV:**

I turn on the radio.

Nothing better to do I guess.

Suddenly the worst possible song comes on.

'I Won't Give Up'.

I sigh, closing my eyes.

_I'm not gonna cry I'm not gonna cry I'm not gonna cry..._

_Spoiler alert_... I do cry.

**~~Victorious~~**

**Cat's POV:**

After a while I hear the loud part.

_'Cause even the stars, they, burn_  
_Some even fall, to, the earth_  
_We've go-ot a lot, to, learn_  
_God knows we're worth i-it_  
_No, I won't give up'_

I sniffle.

_This song has a good point._ I think to myself.

_'I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_  
_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can ma-ke_  
_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we got, yeah,_  
_We got a lot at sta-ake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_  
_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn,_  
_We had to learn, how to bend, without the world, caving in,_  
_I had to learn, what I've got, and what I'm no-ot, and who I a-am!'_

When the song finally ends- which feels like an eternity-, I put my head in my hands and mutter, "I've gotta fix this."

"Yeah no chiz." Jade agreed, me glaring at her.

She responded with a smirk as she picked at her dark blue nail.

_Wow her nails are really, _really_ blue-  
_

_Focus Cat!_

"But... what if he rejects me?" I ask in sudden fear, my fists to my chin.

"Cat... Robbie's not gonna reject you... he loves you." Tori smiled softly, sitting next to me and putting a hand to my shoulder.

"I know that Tori but... You weren't there! He-he... I told him if he wanted to leave me then to just go. And- he _did_... Then on Monday he said I hurt him and this is too hard." I say angrily, tears falling faster.

"But, if you guys would _just_ talk things out-" Jade started in her rarely-heard caring voice.

"But we can't Jade!" I yell impatiently. "He-he- Robbie get so mad when I try to explain everything, and I panic because I don't want him to be mad at me, so I run away! And he's TIRED of that!"

I breathe hard, as the girls looked at me, trying to process my run-off explanation.

"I-I'm sorry Cat... I guess I didn't really know..." Tori said thoughtfully, softly looking at me.

I sigh. "No you're fine it's just-" I start to giggle intensely.

"What?" Trina asked with that prissy-yet-edgy tone only she can pull off.

"Nothing it's just... Robbie says that to me when I apologize... heehee." I smile softly, my gaze falling to my purple sock-covered feet.

"Oh..." Sam trailed off awkwardly.

I blink to let a few more tears fall. "Why can't he give me another chance?" I ask quietly, not even to the girls, more to myself.

A look of empathy crossed Jade's face before sitting on the other side of me. "_Look away_." She glared at the other three.

They nodded and did so as she turned to me, smiling gently.

"You need a hug?" She whispered, arms out.

I giggle slightly at her rarely-shown nice side and accept the hug, holding my best friend tightly.

"Thanks Jadey." I whisper back.

"I got your back Kitty. And those three freaks over there do too."

**~~Victorious~~**

**Robbie's POV:**

As much as I'm upset, I do think things over after the song finishes.

_Maybe I should at least try..._

_I mean, what can possibly go wrong?_ **_(3)_**

* * *

**_Okay, I PROMISE I am going to try and finish the fourth chapter today._**

**_If I can't finish it today, it WILL be up tomorrow._**

**_:)_**

**_Comfort scenes are always nice aren't they? xD_**

**_I tried REALLY hard on this one, so lemme know how I did ok? :)_**

**_(1) Okay so THIS is embarrassing... I've always thought sher_bet_ was spelled like _****_sher_bert_ lol xD Had to LITERALLY google it._**

_**(2) This is actually a game... some kind of fortune telling thing on girlsgogames... don't ask why I was on there even I can't remember xD**_

_**(3) ever since Fairly OddParents used that catchphrase I find it hilarious to use xD**_

_**please review if u enjoyed.**_

_**I appreciate the support, reviews, **_**_favorites, and follows._**

**_We're already at 100 views! :D THANK YOU!_**

**_:D :D :D_**

**_UPDATE: I forgot to make the game's words _**like this **_. It's fixed now :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hiya!_**

**_Soooo here's that update I promised! :D_**

**_Sorry it's 2 days later... I worked extra hard on this last chapter lol ;)_**

**_Thank you for the support and for reading!_**

**_200 VIEWS! :D :D :D_**

**_Disclaimer: Uhhhhh I don't own this show dude._**

* * *

**Narrator's POV (But Cat's scene):**

That Monday Cat was terrified.

She knew what she had to do but she just couldn't.

What if Robbie really didn't want anything to do with her?

What if he doesn't want to see her ever again?

What if-

_Brain stop freaking out!_ She scolded her mind as she entered the school.

Today she had mixed emotions.

She wasn't wearing necessarily happy or sad colors.

Cat had on a light lavender sweater, black leggings, and purple flats.

Her hair was down, nothing special. Not even pinned back a little.

She was twiddling her thumbs as she stood by Jade's locker.

"Jadey hurry up!" She muttered impatiently to herself.

After what felt like forever (but was really three minutes), Jade approached the redhead with Beck and Andre behind her.

"Ugh! Finally..." Cat complained, before looking up and noticing the two boys. "Wait, why are Andre and Beck with you?"

Jade sighed, slightly agitated. "_Because_ Cat, we need them for the _plan_, remember?"

"Whoa whoa whoa wait a second. What plan?" Andre asked, confused.

"_UGH_! Do I _really_ have to go through this chiz again with you two?!" Jade yelled.

"Hey, _I_ know the plan don't drag me into this." Beck reminded her, holding his hands up in the 'defense' position.

Jade rolled her eyes, before whispering the plan into Andre's ear.

"Oh yeeeah _that_ plan." He slowly realized as Jade continued her glaring. "Sorry... _Dang_ girl." He muttered.

"I'm scared!" Cat whined, fiddling with her hands.

"Cat it's not that bad..." Beck started before his eyes widened, looking past her. "Uh, guys? _Little_ situation here."

"What is it?" Tori asked, approaching the group.

"Robbie's com-"

Cat bolted.

**~~Victorious~~**

**Narrator's POV:**

"-ing." Beck finished awkwardly as Robbie came to his locker. "Hiya Robbie!"

"Hi." He answered back in a slightly cold manner, opening his locker and literally throwing things inside of it.

"...I'll go get her." Tori whispered to the other three teens.

"I'm coming." Jade whispered back, eyes like daggers thanks to Cat.

Tori nodded, afraid to wazz of the girl.

Robbie noticed the two run off. "Why did they-?"

"Who knows?" Andre answered nervously. He never was good at keeping his wonk under control.

**~~Victorious~~**

**Narrator's POV (Jade & Tori's scene but Jade's thoughts):**

"Well, we better check the Black Box Theater." Tori sighed, starting to go off that way.

"Nope." Jade corrected her, pulling her arm back. "I know where she went."

_It's funny._ Jade thought to herself.

You'd think Cat got rid of all of the things from her old room and that's why her new room is so different and... hot pink.

Not the case.

Cat became attached to her old things but refused to bring them to her Nona's house... Something about "Nona's old house and girly stuff don't mix." is what she had told Jade.

So after explaining to Principal Helen what had been going on in the school attic, she agreed to get the rats removed and the tiny space cleaned up so Cat could have a safety place with all of her old things.

It was slightly weird but then again this _was_ Cat we're talking about.

"Jade, we're still going in the direction of the Black Box Theater why-?" Tori started before being shushed by Jade.

"Look, Cat hides in the attic when she's freaked out... now _shut up_ and come on." Jade explained quietly, before making her way to the ladder.

Tori followed the normally-grunchy girl up cautiously.

Jade ducked her head to the door and heard soft crying.

Her heart tugged at the sad scene before she asked, "Cat? You in there?"

"Uh!" Cat- it _was_ her in fact-, gasped before sighing with relief. "Yes Jadey... is Robbie with you?"

"Nope, just Tori. Now can we come in... Please?" She ended in a rarely-heard pleading tone.

Cat sighed before complying. "Kay-kay."

Jade opened the tiny door and crawled inside the room, it looking exactly like it did the first time she and Robbie discovered it, sans the giant rats falling from the ceiling.

She motioned for Tori to do the same.

Tori gawked at the tiny room, never having seen it before.

_Well she _was_ pretty busy that night..._

_Y'know, being on a _talk show_ and everything..._

"Cat, why did you run away _this time_?" She asked, wincing as she said '_this time_'.

"I... I was-"

"Scared?" Jade and Tori finished Cat's sentence in unison, before looking at each other weirdly.

Cat sighed from her cross-legged position on her bed. "Y-yeah."

"It'll be okay Cat." Tori said nicely, making Jade almost puke at the sugary-sweet tone she used, as if Cat was a three-year-old.

"Yeah Cat, remember the plan?" Jade added, smiling slightly at the sad redheaded girl.

"What's the point? He said so himself- he gave up. Maybe I should too..." She pondered sadly, before they heard a noise that made all three of them jolt.

"What the chiz?!" Jade muttered, pressing her ear to the tiny door.

"_OW_! Stupid ladder..."

They all knew that voice too well.

"It's Robbie!" Cat realized before going into a frenzy. "_Oh no_... Oh _NO_!" She panicked, her anxiety level rising up rapidly as she put her hands to her chest.

Jade felt pity for the scared girl, but ultimately decided what the right thing to do was... or at least the _Jade_ thing to do. "Come on Tori; we're leaving."

"But Cat's scared and-" Tori started, gesturing to the redhead before Jade glared at her.

Realization spread across the half-Latina's face. "Oh... See ya Cat!" She smiled a little, before crawling out of the door with Jade.

_I can't wait to see Puppet Boy's face..._

**~~Victorious~~**

**Narrator's POV (Robbie's scenes/thoughts):**

Robbie's heart nearly stopped as he heard noise at the top of the ladder.

He recognized one voice.

_Jade_.

He shivered slightly, before realizing that Tori was there too.

And, of course, Cat as well.

Beck and Andre had told him she was there and to check on her so, here he was.

Although he already knew this was still her safe haven, he hadn't known she would hide here.

Suddenly his foot slipped on the ladder.

"_OW_! Stupid ladder." He immediately realized he shouldn't said anything, because he heard Cat breathing and panting heavily.

_Another anxiety episode._ Robbie sighed, pondering whether or not he should go up and comfort her.

Jade and Tori decided that for him as he heard the tiny door open and saw Jade's teal highlights.

He squeaked as they turned.

"Robbie..." Jade started, and he was relieved that they didn't seem angry that he was there. "Go up there with Cat." She ordered.

"Why...-?" He began.

...Before Tori interrupted him, whining "Just do it!"

"O-okay... Dang girl." He muttered under his breath before climbing the ladder the rest of the way up.

Jade and Tori went down and disappeared from his sight.

Robbie took in a sharp breath, afraid to face the panicking girl.

He swallowed his nerves and knocked on the tiny door.

He heard Cat gasp for air.

"J-Jadey? Tori?"

Robbie sighed, "Nope!" Hoping that that was enough to explain.

"Then who?" She asked confusedly.

He smiled lightly. He loved how she could go from scared to confused in less that two seconds. "It's _me_ Cat..." He hesitated before finishing, "-Robbie."

The gasps came back and he sighed, opening the small door. "Cat it's okay." He said gently.

She was still breathing out her mouth rapidly, hands on her chest, trying to see if she was breathing.

Robbie hung his head before crawling in and going over to scared girl.

He softly sat on the bed, looking at her fragile state.

"Cat, Cat... Cat, _breath through your nose_."

She obeyed him, slightly anyway, basically sniffing for air.

He chuckled slightly before taking her wrists so she wouldn't scared of her heartbeat. "No Cat, repeat after me... Breath in through your nose." He took a huge breath and she did the same, but with her mouth.

She giggled, letting the air out. "I probably looked like a chipmunk! Hehe..."

Robbie smiled at her. "You did. But Cat, breath in through your _nose_."

"Ohhhh." She realized, doing so.

"Good. Now, let it out through your mouth _slowly_."

Cat obeyed him and smiled softly. "I feel a little better."

He smiled gently, letting go of her wrists. "Good. Do it a few more times. If you always do that when you're having an anxiety episodes., you'll calm down faster." **_(1)_**

She giggled slightly. "Kay kay."

Cat did the breathing practice 21 times before she felt better (not that he was counting of course).

"Wow! I'm not scared." She smiled excitedly, putting her arms around his neck and hugging him.

He was slightly startled by the hug but hugged her back.

They let go simultaneously and he looked at her. "Cat... why... were you breaking down in the first place?"

**~~Victorious~~**

**Narrator's POV (Cat's & Robbie's scene but Cat's thoughts):**

She almost lost her breath, sputtering before looking up at Robbie. Cat ducked her head, averting her eyes from his.

He sighed, taking one of her hands cautiously, making her look up. "Please... don't be so terrified." She could see the pained look in his eyes.

She sighed, before trying the technique he just taught her. "R-Robbie... I was scared because... we heard you and I panicked! I don't... wanna...talk about this..." She muttered, gesturing between them. "It's just gonna lead to heartbreak."

"On whose part?" He asked curiously, making her wince.

"Both of us... Unless _you_ were fine last week." She finished with slight sarcasm, shocking him, as she was usually so happy and considerate.

Robbie chuckled sadly. "No... I was a cold-hearted mess."

"So a male Jade?" Cat asked, smirking slightly.

"I guess." He agreed, smiling a little before turning the conversation back to what it had been. "Why? Were you... upset too?"

Robbie rolled his eyes, smacking his forehead. "Duh you were upset... idiot."

Cat frowned. "I'm not an idiot! What's that supposed to mean?!"

He sighed. "No Cat, I meant _I'm_ an idiot."

"But you're really smart Robbie." She answered confusedly.

"Cat... you know what I mean."

She thought for a second and, upon realization, smacked his arm. "Don't call yourself dumb Robbie!"

Robbie frowned. "Cat this isn't _about_ _me_..."

"Yes it _is_... It's about both of us." She said awkwardly, taking her hand back from him and holding it in her other.

He didn't say anything.

She frowned. "Why... why would you give up Robbie? That's not... that's not how it's supposed to happen."

"Well... what did you expect was gonna happen? That I would just let you walk on my heart, and run away every time I confronted you forever?"

Cat began to retort, but paused.

_Was that actually what she thought?_

"I... I don't know." She admitted. "I'm sorry..."

Robbie sighed, adrenaline rushing through him. "I know that Cat but... I feel like I can't trust you. What if... What if we _did_ date?"

Her eyes brightened up and her heartbeat quickened.

"You would get distracted by the next better-looking guy you see and leave me! Or worse, you'd just _run away_ again!"

She pouted slightly, tears pooling in her eyes. "Robbie..." Her voice cracked with plea. "I won't hurt you again... Please believe me!"

**~~Victorious~~**

******Narrator's POV (Cat's & Robbie's scene/thoughts):**

His heart wrenched at the pitiful sight. "Cat... It's just too hard-"

She couldn't take it anymore.

Cat kissed him without warning.

His subconscious controlled him for a second when he kissed back, but he realized what she was trying to do and broke it.

She whimpered and held her hands to her chin in fists, the tears finally falling.

"Cat... You can't kiss me and fix everything!" Robbie practically shouted, the adrenaline level within him rising.

_I know that!_ She wanted to say.

She squeaked and put her hands over her ears. "No screaming... Everything's okay..." She said softly to herself, eyes widened by his loudness.

Robbie realized what he had done and his eyesight was slightly clouded from forming tears. "C'mere."

Cat frowned more, fists were still under her chin, but she leaned into him, letting him wrap his arms around her.

After five minutes, she was still crying.

He frowned, pulling away slightly to look at her. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to shout... You okay now Kitty?"

She looked up, eyes big and fearful. "M-maybe... But... can we play soft music? It- music... helps me."

Robbie nodded in understanding, as he knew music could be very soothing.

He took her pink PearPhone from the edge of her bed, and let her pick something she wanted to listen to.

She smiled softly at a song she came across. Cat giggled in her head, pressing 'play'.

Robbie scrunched his head in confusion. _What is-_

Suddenly he realized the song and sighed.

"Sing with me... please?" Cat asked him, startling him as she had been very soft and quiet.

He sighed, nodding his head as a sign of complying.

* * *

**_(A/N this is the song the fic is inspired by. _**_Cat- italics,** Robbie- bold italics, **Both- underlined italics**[****+ obviously the Robbie ****parts ****are a little bit lower because he may be awesome but is no Mitch when it comes to singing])**_

* * *

**_I will be-_**

_Please-_

**_-friendly_**

_-don't be… so-_

**_My soul came to be_**

_Terrified  
__Please… don't be… so shy_

**_So will you never be my lover or my valentine  
_****_Never be a friend of mine _**_(Please don't be…)  
_**_Never see my better side _**_(so…)  
_**_Maybe you'd be _**_terrified  
_**_Of all the secrets you were wishing you won't ever find _**_(Please don't be)  
_**_'Cause deep inside _**_me __(so shy)  
_**_And I don't wanna hide me _**_(Oooh)_

_'Cause I know about my love__**(Mmmmmmmm… Oooh…)  
**__'Cause I know about my love __**(Mmmmmmmm…)  
**__La-da-dum  
__'Cause I know about-  
__My love… **(Mmmmmmmm… Oooh…)  
**__'Cause I know about my love __**(Mmmmmmmm… Oooh…)**_

**_Yeah, pick it fast like a flight far away from here _**_(fly away)  
_**_Although I know I feel at home whenever you are near  
_****_Live my life, you better cold cut to this _**_(La-da-da-da, La-da-da-da…)  
_**_I wish you'd hold me open just to see your vision clear _**_(La-da-da-da, La-da-da-da…)_

_'Cause I know about my love **('Cause I know about my love)  
**__'Cause I know about my love La-da-dum **('Cause I know about my love)  
**__'Cause I know about-  
__My love… **('Cause I know about my love love love love love…)  
**__'Cause I know about my love **('Cause I know about my love)**_

_Oooooooh… 'Cause I know about my love  
__Oooooooh… 'Cause I know about my love  
__About my love  
__About my love  
__About my love_

**_I will be-_**

_Please-_

**_-friendly_**

_-don't be… so-_

**_My soul came to be_**

_Terrified  
__Please… don't be… so shy_

**~~Victorious~~**

**Robbie's POV:**

Cat blinked innocently as the music ended, looking up at me. "Does that get my point across Robbie?"

"_Kinda_." I sigh. "Listen Cat, I know that you love me, and I know that you're scared of what would happen if we ever broke up, and I am too and that's okay, but I _know_ you. If another Evan showed up you leave me to kiss his ass as he treats you like chiz."

She gasped. "Don't curse Robbie!" She scolded me, hitting my arm. "And I would _never_ leave you for another Evan... He was... mean." She decided on a word to describe the wazzbag.

"Correction: he was a _wazzbag_. And, how do I know that Cat?" I ask, looking at her eyes intently for an answer.

She cowered slightly from how close I got. "B-because you should trust me Rob."

"I trust you!" I say, shocked.

"_No_ you _don't_! If you did you would never had said that I'd leave you for a cuter guy!" She yelled at me, taking a breath. "I can understand your doubtfulness about me running away but... I'm working on that." She explained shyly, looking down for a second before looking back up to attempt eye contact.

I sigh. "I know you are Kitty. And... You're _right_. You're right I'm- I have trust issues. And even though it's because of what _you_ did- partially anyway- it's also due to my treatment around school, I shouldn't hold that against you. I love you way too much to act like that. I'm sorry." I dart my eyes to my lap.

She puts her dainty hand on my leg. "That's so sweet Robbie. I'm sorry our friends are mean to you- I'll talk to them about that, and I'm sorry that I run all the time. But... I'm-"

"-working on that." I finish lightly, getting a giggle out of her.

"Oops I said that already!" She smiled, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

"You're fine Cat."

She giggled, putting her arms around my neck and hugging me tightly. "So... Do you trust me?" Cat asked me, lips almost touching my ear.

My face reddens, but I still answer her. "I think so. At least more than I did... I'm... working on it." I smirk slightly at my intentional choice of words.

She giggled. "Good." Cat smiled, backing away from the hug.

"So... can we _please_... _please_... try this?" She asked, gesturing between us.

"I..." I start, doubtful. She smiles sweetly, blinking her doe eyes and I forget why I'm so worried. I nod. "Yepperdidoo!"

"Heehee, silly..." She giggled to herself.

Cat looked at her lap, thinking hard.

I almost want to ask _why_ she's so-

She leaned up, kissing me softly for about four seconds before backing away, smiling brightly, eyes wide with shock from her own actions. "So... that just happened." Cat laughed nervously.

I smirk inwardly.

_How cute can you get?_

"Hey." I say suddenly.

She looked up- mainly because I used my finger to tilt her chin towards me.

"What-?" She started, before I leaned down and kissed her, my hand on her cheek.

_What? She's making me feel spontaneous._

**~~Victorious~~**

**Cat's POV:**

_Whoa._

I gasp in surprise before kissing Robbie back, a hand going to the back of his neck.

I was _not_ expecting that.

My other hand pulls him closer, and we stay like that for a minute or so.

That is until-

"Yo Cat! Don't get too caught up in the nerd."

I roll my eyes, backing away from Robbie. "Ugh! Jadey where are you?!"

"Look at your PearBook." She answered smugly.

I turn and am in shock that Jade was on video chat in a little window, along with Tori, Andre, Beck and Trina. They appeared to be in Sikowitz's classroom.

"You were SPYING?!" Robbie asked in shock.

"Yep!" (Tori)

"That is true." (Beck)

"Duh. (Trina)

"_Her_ idea." Andre pointed at Tori.

"Wha- Jade helped!" She defended herself.

I laugh a little before remembering that they just invaded our privacy, glaring at the monitor. "Yeesh we can't even talk in here without you guys watching us." I mutter, getting a laugh from Robbie.

"So are you two finally together?" Trina asked impatiently, getting the other four to look at her weirdly. "What? This has been interesting and I may hate Robbie-"

"Hey!" Robbie protested, getting me to giggle.

"-but Cat's kind of my friend and I'd love to see her happy."

"Aw thanks Trina!" I gush.

"Yeah yeah don't get used to it." She waved it off.

"So, um..." Beck started.

"-_Are_ you guys dating now?" Andre finished for him.

"Uh... I guess you could call it that." Robbie answered thoughtfully.

"Oh come on Robbie we _just_ saw you guys kissing." Jade reminded him, gesturing to her camera, which gave the effect that she was gesturing to us.

My face turns red- as does Robbie's-, and I glare at her. "Jadey...!" I whine.

"This chat is over." Robbie decided, moving towards to my computer-

"Wha- _no_!" (Tori)

"Really?" (Beck)

"Aw c'mon man!" (Andre)

"DUDE!" (Trina)

"_OH_." (Jade)

-and clicking the 'x' button.

I giggle at their reactions, before smiling at Robbie in confusion. "Why did you click out?"

"I dunno they were embarrassing me." He shrugged in response, sitting back on the bed.

I smile a little, before leaning up to his ear. "I won't embarrass you Robbie..." I whisper.

His face reddened. "I, uh-"

I lean forward and kiss him, backing away before blinking my eyes innocently. "Whaty?"

"N-nothing." He shrugged it off. "Man, I'm gonna have to get used to that."

"To what?" I ask in confusion.

"You... kissing me." Robbie explained nervously.

"Oooh! I can help you!" I smile with excitement, kissing him again, but longer.

I feel his finger barely brush my cheek and chin.

_Heehee that tickles!_

When I break it, I smile sweetly at him. "Are you used to it yet?"

"Uh-"

I don't give Robbie a chance to answer.

"I'll just keep kissing you until you're used to it then!" I smile brightly, leaning to kiss him.

Right before I do, I lean towards his ear. "Wanna know a secret?"

"S-sure." He smiled slightly, probably remembering the familiar words just just as much as I do.

"...I'm just doing this so I can kiss you hehe." I laugh nervously, my face reddening slightly.

His face reddened too.

"That's okay... right?" I ask, suddenly afraid of his response.

Robbie got confused at my worried state before answering. "I guess... why are you nervous?"

"Hehe no reason." I giggle, shaking my head before kissing him again, this time leaving him in a shocked state.

I wind my arms around his neck and pull him closer.

"Awwwww!"

My face gets hot and I back away, trying to find where my 'friends' are.

The five smirk smugly from my laptop.

"HOW?!" I glare at the monitor.

"Jade asked me to hack into the-" Sinjin(?) started, before she yanked his wrist.

"Sinjin!"

"Sinjin?" Robbie and I ask in confusion.

"Oh hey guys!" He smiled.

"You're there too?" Robbie asked, dumbfounded.

"Who _else_ is there?" I ask sarcastically.

"Hey." Sam greeted me through the camera, sitting on the couch with the rest.

"UGHY!" I yell, just flat-out turning my computer off.

I turn to Robbie and kiss him hard.

When I back away he blinked in confusion. "Uh-um... what?"

"I was mad." I shrug innocently.

"Oh, okay-"

"Guess what?" I ask.

"What-?"

"Shhhhh!" I shush him, putting a finger over his mouth. "It's a secret, hehe..." I giggle to myself, remembering the CowWow and how he got to kiss me.

Robbie's forehead scrunched up in confusion. "What are you talking about-?"

"Nothing... heehee."

* * *

**_Yes lame ending..._**

**_and it dragged on slightly because my sister is screaming and I needed to occupy myself :(_**

**_Anyways, it's DONE!_**

**_So... what did ya think?_**

**_Lemme know via reviewing, or favoriting or whatever you'd like :)_**

**_Thank you for reading even if you didn't review... like I said, 200 VIEWS! :D_**

**_(1) That is actually a really good _****_technique... I use it when my anxiety gets over the top._**

**_and who doesn't love when they spy on each other? xD_**

**_I love when people have that in their fanfic rofl_**

**__****_love ya!_**

**__****_byeee_**

**__****_AUGUST 7th 2014 update- 400 views! thank you guys so much for reading!_**


End file.
